


To whom it may concern do over

by modernglamour



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernglamour/pseuds/modernglamour
Summary: A different ending to the conversation Lorelai and Chris have at the end of "To Whom It May Concern." Lorelai/Christopher sort of.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore/Christopher Hayden
Kudos: 6





	To whom it may concern do over

"So the deal with Sookie..." She walked in and saw the yellow notepad on the kitchen table. He had found it, and she was in for a long night.

"Chris..." She was going to try to explain but she knew nothing she could come up with could get her out of this one. Maybe she'll be lucky and he will let it go.

"I read your letter." He stated. By reading it he could tell it wasn't actually a letter to Luke, but it sure felt like one. At least this way he got some insight as to how she really felt, not just what she told him.

"It's not a letter. It's a character reference for Luke's court case that he asked me to write." Her best shot was acting like it wasn't her choice. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but something she had to. It was strictly business.

"It reads like a letter."

"Oh, Yeah?"

"Almost like a love letter."

She loved Luke. She truly did. She loved Luke and she thinks a part of her always will. They live in the same town. A small, small town. She would always see him and that was okay with her. She didn't know of a way to convince Chris that she was over Luke but still wanted to be his friend without her husband getting jealous and fleeing. She thought marriage would do the trick but it didn't, because here she is.

"No, it was just a favor 'cause Luke-"

He cut her off.

"Before you go through your whole list of excuses, let me just ask. is our marriage for you basically just marking time?"

He knew he was a second choice. A rebound. He knew he wasn't the one everyone had hoped she would end up with. Not even his own daughter at the beginning. He only thought that he and Lorelai were perfect for each other and that she just couldn't see it. He thought she might have started to but then every time she saw Luke it was like any progress he made was erased. He thought that was why she married him in Paris. There was nothing around her to remind her why she shouldn't.

"What? No!" She assured him.

"Oh come on."

"Of course not!" She continued to assure him.

I mean, obviously, you still have very deep feelings for the guy.

She was trying to explain but it didn't seem to be working.

"No, it's just that I've known him a long time and he's-"

"Always been there, always will be there."

He cut her off again. It's clear to both of them what the problem is here. It is only clear to Christopher what the solution is. Cut him off. Move away. Forgot about him completely. It was reasonable to him but to Lorelai, it was extreme and unnecessary.

He wanted Luke out of her life. Out of his life as well. After all, Luke did punch him in the face. But Lorelai doesn't want to leave Stars Hollow. She doesn't want to leave Luke.

Lorelai is certainly aware of the tension building in the room. She knows if she says the wrong thing here he could be out the door for good. She knows she doesn't want that. She wants to be with Christopher. She wants to be with Luke. But Luke left, and Chris is here. Chris married her, something Luke didn't seem willing to do.

"Luke needed a character reference for court to prove that he deserves partial custody of April, and I know him really well. And, so, it just made sense that he would ask me to write that character reference." 

"I can't believe I just had coffee from his place." He murmured.

"Coffee? Sweetie, I told you Sookie brought that, okay?"

Why was he so upset? It just coffee. At least on the surface it was.

"Do you still talk to him?"

She did. He knew she did.

"I mean, do you see him?" He yelled.

"Yes! I see him because we live in the same town. He lives and works 5 minutes from the inn. We have many mutual friends. And because we are still friends."

She put her hand on her shoulder and took her voice down a tone to show how sincere she was in saying this.

"But I promise, there is _nothing_ romantic between us. I love you." She continued.

"Yeah, and I know you, Lor." He shook his head and whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" _Now_ she was yelling.

"And I know that you're not done with him."

What more could she say to him? How much more hand-holding and assurance did he need? She knew this conversation was nearing a bad ending and she couldn't handle that.

"I married you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said sweetly. She smiled hoping it would be contagious.

It wasn't.

"Just, tell me you're not in love with him." He looked like he was pleading with her to do something she already did.

"I'm not in love with him." She stated it very matter of factly. It wasn't hard for her to say and he was finally starting to see it.

"Then why?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Why what?"

She was getting tired of this conversation. It seemed he was too, but he persisted.

"You didn't want to leave

Stars Hollow, that you were dead set against redoing the wedding, that you didn't want to have a baby with me. I mean, it's all because of him, right?

"No, Chris!" Stars Hollow is my home. All of my friends are here. My house is here. And Chris, I _do_ want to have more kids with you. Just not right now. None of this has anything to with him!" She emphasized for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Then why did you hide the letter from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it. I put it in the drawer in case they lost the typed copy or the judge spilled coffee on it, the dog ate it. I don't know why I didn't tell you about it." She explained.

Something finally seemed to click in his head. He looked up and grinned. 

"Ok. I'm sorry I was being so hard on you."

She smiled back and pulled him in to kiss him. 

They kissed and looked back at each other. Lorelai sat down at the table while Christopher pulled out a chair for himself. They both sat and looked at each other. 

"So you were saying about Sookie?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you liked it. I might continue it if it's good. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
